bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mashirao Ojiro
Mashirao Ojiro (尾白猿夫, Ojiro Mashirao) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mashirao has blond hair, very small eyes, muscular build, and a large tail. Mashirao hero costume is a white karate-like outfit that has a hole for his tail. Personality Mashirao has a very kind and calm attitude, but he has a very deep sense of dignity. Because of dignity, he asked for resignation during the final part of the Sport Festival because he was manipulated. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Mashirao uses his tail to run the 50 meters dash. Battle Trial Arc Mashirao was teamed with Tooru as Team I. They fought against Shouto and Mezou's team and got their feet frozen by Shouto, preventing them from doing anything and causing them to lose. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Mashirao was all by himself in the conflagration zone and used a hit-and-run strategy against the villains. Sports Festival Arc Mashirao places 11th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Mysteriously, Mashirao ends up on Hitoshi Shinsou's team and his team places third, allowing Mashirao to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event, but Mashirao requests withdrawal from the event, saying that his participation in the Human Cavalry Battle was done by being manipulated and insinuates that it was because of Hitoshi's Quirk. Mashirao says that he understands that the tournament event is a rare opportunity and that walking away would be foolish, but while everyone was giving their best on their own he wasn't doing his best due to being manipulated. Tooru and Mina try to persuade him to reconsider, but Mashirao replies that he is saving his dignity. Midnight, liking his reasoning for resignation, accepts Mashirao's withdrawal from the tournament event. When Hitoshi approaches Izuku, Mashirao advises Izuku to not respond to Hitoshi's provocations. During the recreation events, Mashirao is seen calming Izuku's nerves. After the match between Hitoshi and Izuku began and Izuku is stopped from attacking Hitoshi, Mashirao says that he warned Izuku. Mashirao along with his class watches the closing ceremony of the Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Mashirao is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Mashirao writes down and reveals his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mashirao is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the work place training, Mashirao is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Powers and Abilities Quirk "[[Tail|'Tail']]" - Mashirao's Quirk gives him a strong, sturdy tail. Relationships Tooru Hagakure They were teamed up together as Team I during the Battle Trial Arc. During the final part of the Sport Festival, when Mashirao wanted to withdraw from the tournament event, she tried to persuade him to reconsider. Hitoshi Shinsou Mashirao resigned from the tournament event in the Sports Festival due to being manipulated by Hitoshi, wanting to save his own pride and dignity by doing so. As a result of Hitoshi's action, Mashirao has come to dislike him because he prevented him from doing his best. When Hitoshi approached Izuku, Mashirao warned Izuku not to respond to his provocations. Trivia * Mashirao is student no.6 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 7th during the ability test. * His name has "尾" that means "tail" and "猿" for "monkey". * He likes martial arts. * According to his profile in volume 2, he has a very strong tail. * He's hard-working. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A